Home Again
by chocolate rules
Summary: PreSeries, I guess. A work I wrote b4 and then turned into SPNL. Kinda Angsty, but fluffy all the same. Read AN for more and warnings. :D No slash, just to clearify.


**Home Again**

By: chocolate rules

A/N: So, though this seems like a SPNL story, it was actually just a writing exerise that I sometimes do for myself. I wrote this like ages ago, I saved it in a floppy cause I liked it-which I think you're not supposed to do with exercises but w/e , LoL. So, I reread it a few days ago and I noticed how if I added a few words here and there I could make it about the brothers. SO, not up to my usual par. I don't even think that there's any dialouge, and _that's_ definately not like me. So, yeah, this is kind of just a way to clean of my floopy, lol.

**_Disclaimer: I guess I should say that the Winchesters aren't mine, but the entire thing really is, so don't judge to harshly. The boys aren't mine though. :'(_**

**_A/N2 ; Warnings: Not slash, like not ever. Again, this wasn't originally about the brothers. But, I think It's fluffy enough, so I put it here-Yes, I love the fluff, not slash. This kind of has mention of corporeal punishment. Which I completely forgot I wrote in to this. So, yeah, warning if you don't like that stuff but its not really, I'm just going to stop now..._**

Through the passage, I could barely make out the image before me. _Is it an illusion?_, I wondered. There was no way that he could have made it over here in time. He didn't know where I was and I hadn't left any note saying that I'd be gone. For all the vagueness, he could have simply thought that I was out for a walk or had gotten kidnapped. His mind likes to wonder like that, imagining all those kinds of scenarios. There was no way that he'd think I'd be here.

And yet, there he was. He gripped my arm and tugged me out towards the light. As soon as I left the hole, I started to shiver. Once you're in the same temperature of water, it seems to take a while for you to recognize the changes. I had noticed my teeth chattering, but had decided that it would do me no good to actually try and stop them. I was sure that I was going to die, and feeling a little cold wasn't going to change that.

Once out of the freezing ditch, I started to bawl. Like, literally bawl. Uncontrollable tears and sobs and whimpering and then more tears. Simply, the works. I couldn't seem to get anything to calm down. His arms wrapped around me and now he was drenched too. The rain hadn't stopped, but it had greatly lessened. At least we weren't getting any colder.

I tried to talk to him, tell him how sorry I was, how I would never -not _ever-_ Run off like that again, but I don't think he could understand me. I cried for a few minutes more, but he kept holding me and rubbing my arms, making them warm again. I got to where I could feel my fingers and toes again before he hauled me to my feet.

He carried me back to his car. Usually, I'd complain that I was no little kid and that I wouldn't be babied, but I just clung to him. By the time that we made it to the car, it had stopped raining. He sat me down on the backseat and then went to the trunk. He must have known that I was getting wet or something, because he came back with a few towels.

He dried himself off first, getting his wet shirt and jeans off and grabbing another pair of jeans from the trunk. Then he had me strip everything off. That was a little weird, like being naked in front of him and all, but he had changed my diapers, so that kind of made it okay I guess. He got one towel tightly around me while he used the one he had dried off with to dry my hair and arms and stuff. Then he handed me a few pieces of clothing. A pair of my boxers, one of my jeans, and two of his shirts. Guess that means I really need to do my laundry.

Once I was dressed, he wrapped me in a blanket and shoved me into the front seat. He cleared off the back seat and then got into the passenger's seat and drove back home.

Man, I felt like a complete idiot. Getting myself into all that trouble and then taking off like that. I knew that they'd be worried. I act all grown up and try to get taken seriously and all, but I'm just twelve after all. There's no way that I'd be able to handle myself alone. I can't get a job, heck I can't even _drive_. It was really stupid of me to try and runaway. Sometimes, I just act and don't really think.

We didn't say a word the whole ride back. I could tell he was pissed though. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. He noticed and turned up the heat. I had no shoes on, and I really wished I did. They got really drenched and got put in the trunk with the rest of our clothes.

Once we get there, he tells me to get inside and not to do anything. He tosses me the keys to the door and then goes to the trunk to get the rest of the wet stuff, that meaning other than me.

I get inside and rush to the bathroom. I try and spend the most time as possible in there. I know the second I come out I'm going to get it. I'm actually quite surprised the place is empty. Thought that maybe at least my father would be here. I knew he wouldn't come searching for me, knew he'd send my brother, but I thought he'd be here when we got back. Not that I had ever thought about coming back.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, it sounds pretty persistent and I already know who it is. However, I'm not itching for a beating, so I'm still taking my time. Then there's a another knock and a few words that I'd get smacked if I said and I unlock the door because there's nothing else to do and nowhere to run, again, and I kind of brought this onto myself.

Ten minutes later and I can barely sit, which is okay, I guess since I'm lying in bed and I'm warm again and not in that damn ditch. They should really put signs around them. Not that I would have seen it through the rain, but I might have ran into it and not have fallen into the damn thing. Made a clean getaway.

Five minutes later and I could just smack myself. There's no way that I was going to get very far. My brother would find me, and if he didn't then my father would and there's no way _he _wouldn't. He's a good hunter. I'd stand no chance against him.

My brother decided to keep a better lookout on me and now I'm in his bed. Normally, I'd tell him to screw off, but he's so warm and I'm still freezing my ass off. He had a jolly time yelling his head off after he swatted me, but then he got me some dinner-made me seat in those damn seats by the table though, and damn they're hard. Then, I had to do a few chores and it was only seven, but I got sent to bed. I tried to complain, but the look on his face was deadly and I already won't be seating happy for at least a week so there's no reason to invite more pain to myself.

It was nine o'clock before he dragged me into his room, and I'm sleeping wonderfully. He told me that our father's out for the night, but for sure would be back tomorrow in the afternoon. He hadn't even noticed that I was missing. Normally, that would just prove my point that he could care less about me, but right now that meant that I wasn't in any more trouble.

He turned and he had that evil grin of his clear on his face. The room was dark but I'd be damned if it wasn't that very look. He said that he told him everything and that I was grounded for a month. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure I'll be having a meeting with his belt and I'm not too happy about that. I could just bite him to make that damn smirk leave his damn face but somehow he must have read my mind and he swatted at my backside again. Bastard _knew_ that would hurt. He tells me that if I don't start to wise up, I'll be meeting with the belt a lot. He tells me to keep the damn rebellion crap down, that he wouldn't come after me again if I went missing. By the way he clings to me as he sleeps though, I'm sure that's a lie.

As I sleep, my unconscious takes the time to remind me of how much of a real smartass I must be to forget how much they both really care about. By daybreak, I think I'll be a little okay and prepped for the beating. I kind of deserve it anyway. Have to stop acting like a damn kid so they can finally take me seriously.

**I think that this was more about the Outsiders, now that I think about it, LoL. Oh well, who cares. Hope none of this bothered anyone. I think that I was like twelve or thirteen when I wrote this :-D way back when...**


End file.
